everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Tandi
' ' Tandi (T/'ony' and Andi) was the friendship pairing of Tony Myers and Andi Cruz. They have known each other for years before Tony joined the Sharks. It is unclear if they keep in touch after Tony left for a Magic Academy in Season 2. They were portrayed by Kendall Sanders and Daniela Nieves. Trivia * Tandi were the closest friends to Emma Alonso in Season 1; also along with Daniel Miller. * Their portrayers, Daniela Nieves and Kendall Ryan Sanders are also "shipped" together. * In Season 1, they were both in the sharks. *Tony and Andi were the first ones to know Emma's a witch and both kept her secret. *In the yearbook, Andi and Tony's pictures are next to each other. *They are also hugging in the Sharks yearbook picture. *It is unknown if they kept in contact after Tony left for the magic academy. Similarities *They were both part of the Sharks. *They acted as Emma's "replacement guardians" when Lily was turned into a frog. *They were the leaders of the search for Tommy's missing Iguana. *They're both nerdy/geeky in their own ways (Tony's obsession with magic and Andy's love for Star Trek, zombies and werewolves). *They are the first and second of Emma's friends to know that she's a witch. Tandi Moments Season 1 Discovery *She shows Emma a page Gigi made about Tony on the school episode, which says he likes magic and math and hates snow days and arugula. The Big Rescue *Andi almost takes credit for Tony's plan. *She tells Tony he can't back out of it. *They, Daniel, Diego, and Mac make white smoke so they can skip their math test. *Andi stops Tony from confessing, saying she already did. *Tony retorts saying, she doesn't know how to make a smoke bomb. The Big Chill *Andi sees him practicing his swimming technique in the hallway and asks if he's ready for tryouts. *He says he guesses so, and asks if there's a lot of competition. She tells him just Gigantor Joshua, whom he seems afraid of. *She tells him no one wants him on the team, so he's the Sharks' only hope. *She along with the rest of the Sharks iniate Tony by making him enter the T3's Tunnel Of Doom. I'm a Witch *They congratulate Daniel on winning the race. *They are at the Seven with the rest of the Sharks, the Panthers, and Emma after the race. Magic Fight Club *Andi is seen in a box about to sawed in half by Tony; she's his assistant. *He said he is going to do it with a laser his dad got from work. *Andi insists he let her out of the box. *Andi said he shouldn't have it, and that she should. *He assures her it's safe, but it cuts a table right in half, and Andi tells him to get it away from her. *Later, Tony tells Andi is she's ready or not, it'a time for the act to start. She said she chooses not, but he shoves her into the box. *She comes out and says she's in the box when he tells the audience he has an empty box. *He corrects himself and says he will make her disappear. *Tony comes to the back, looking for Andi, saying he needs her for his next trick. Monkey Business *Andi was Tony's magic assistant during his magic show at The Seven as shown in Magic Fight Club. *They are seen helping Maddie after she gets injured from Tony's magic trick. I-Guana You Back *Andi and Tony were fighting about whether to use cell phones or walkie-talkies for the search and she threatened to slap/choke him. Pantherized *Andi, as a Panther in this episode, doesn't believe him when he said his magic box was settling when she saw it move, and checks it out. *He said he told her and she mocks him, saying, "Told you, not I'm gonna tell my mommy on you." which makes the Panthers laugh. *Tony is seen stalling her as well as the Panthers. She calls Tony super smart, which Tony says thanks, but continues that he can just do the science project by himself, without Maddie. Walk Like a Panther *Andi scares him by shouting his name in his ear. *She asks Emma what he is doing here, and he says he's helping get the Hexoren back. *Andi says they don't need his help, and that she's got it all covered. *She tells them Beau is playing The Great Jalepe''ño Race''. *She can't understand why he likes it better than Zombie Overlords, ''and he says who wouldn't, as The Great Jalepeño Race is a classic. *Tony asks her why Maddie doesn't turn him back, and says because Sophie likes him, and that's why her plan will work. *Tony rants to them on why Maddie would do that, as she is "selfish, spoiled brat." *She seems surprised at his behavior, and jokes by saying, "Don't hold back ''Ton, tell us how you really ''feel." *Tony tells Emma that he agrees with Andi, as it's their best shot. *Andi sounds weirded out after hearing Tony's spew,a and says,"Uh...wel put" with a nervous laugh. *He is seen outside of the Seven, pretending to be Beau as a part of Andi's plan. Witch's Flu *They are seen sitting at lunch with Emma. *Tony suggests to both them to leave it and add a large nose and make his forehead huge, finding it funny. *She and Emma are not amused by his joke. *Andi thought Tony's prediction of Emma making Daniel look like a werewolf was cool. *Emma tells them she can manage a tiny spell, and that she feels a lot better. *They look at a dance flyer, and Tony says he can finally break out his cowboy gear. *He asks if she thinks Emma would want to go with him, and she yells no. *He seems hurt and says, "Oh, okay" before walking way. *Andi goes after him telling him it's the same night as the eclipse, and said she'll be ''otherwise occupied. *She asks him why would they even schedule a dance the same night as the eclipse, saying ti can't be a coincidence before getting up and leaving. *He yells to her to tell Emma he has his own spurs and a ten gallon hat. *Later he asks if she found out anything about the dance, and it being the same night about the eclipse. *She says not yet, but it made her realize they need to get back on track preparing for it, meaning preparing Emma for it. *He says he can help since he's line-danced since he was seven. *Andi tells him the eclipse, not the dance. *He asks if that's the Hexoren when he sees her put it in her backpack and asks shouldn't it be at Emma's house. *Andi says it's best to be near them at all times, and it should Emma do battle the night of the eclipse, saying all those witches fighting to steal her powers and it could get ugly. *Tony said he thought it was Lily's job since she was her guardian. *Andi tells him Lily's gone, and it's just them. *Little to they know, both Katie and the T3 were eavesdropping on their conversation. The Chosen One *They are seen trying to open the portal to the Magic Realm to get help, but Andi says it's useless. *Tony suggets trying the blow torch again. *Diego and Mac told them they set the trap, and when Andi sees the principal, she tells him, Diego, and Mac to hide. *Andi and Tony were hiding together (behind the same wall, with Diego and Mac behind another wall) when the principal appeared in the hallway. *Andi tells him, Diego, and Mac to Daniel, saying the ''Shark Attack ''is on. *They both tell Daniel they're ready to take out the Principal, and set out with Daniel, Diego, and Mac. *They huddle together, and Andi tells him, Daniel, Diego, and Mac, that this is it, and they grab their water balloon buckets. *They pelt the Principal with water balloons unti she disappears. *They celebrate, thinking they beat her. *Andi tells Tony, Mac, Maddie, and Katie that the Principal isn't dead and captured Daniel. *Tony asks Andi where Emma is, and she tells him she went to go save Daniel. *Andi rounds up Tony, Mac, and the Panthers to go and save Emma, Diego, and Daniel. *Andi and Tony quickly touched hands when they ran to save Daniel and Emma from the principal at the theatre. *They help Emma, Maddie, Daniel, Mac, Katie, and Sophie defeat the Principal *They are seen in the audience watching Daniel perform his song. Gallery tandi or jandi tandi jandi Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Shipping